


Under Empty Night Skys

by Dick_Gayson



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Assassins vs. Templars, Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made Haru into an assassin, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pieces of Eden, The Ending is Kinda Happy, There is some romance, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Gayson/pseuds/Dick_Gayson
Summary: A freezing point suddenly rests against the back of his neck, and with it the world falls still, the wind that seemed to be bringing the cold danced around them before leaving them as if aware they are not to be disturbed, and the noise of the world fell silent to the beating of Daisuke’s heart and the gentle breaths behind him. And before he can move an almost familiar voice speaks by his ear.“Do not move, do not fight, do not turn around.”
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Under Empty Night Skys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamsandwizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamsandwizard/gifts).



> Hi!! I AM LATE BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAM, This fic is based on art created by the great Jam who you can find on discord on the great server https://discord.gg/fugoukeiji
> 
> please join it, it is great.
> 
> oh i am on the server too.

The night sky was a void of black high above the city, empty of any stars which were chased away by the fist city lights, Daisuke stood atop a building, rather underdressed in a simple suite as the winter chill was beginning to set it, seemingly as too not allow a single ounce of warmth to fall around Daisuke. The previous nights were not pleasant for him, spent alone and yet always in the company of someone wanting information or part of the big job, so many people yet none of them was Haru, Haru who somehow managed to become a fixed point in his life and routine over the past few years, from work to the evenings spent together in is shitty small apartment, they were together, talking and talking about everything and nothing. But that was unimportant as of now, now he had a mission, something his father started and died for, something he has to bring to a grand finish.

A freezing point suddenly rests against the back of his neck, and with it the world falls still, the wind that seemed to be bringing the cold danced around them before leaving them as if aware they are not to be disturbed, and the noise of the world fell silent to the beating of Daisuke’s heart and the gentle breaths behind him. And before he can move an almost familiar voice speaks by his ear.

“Do not move, do not fight, do _not_ _turn around._ ”

Daisuke’s brain finally caught up with him and he breathed out “an assassin” when he finally realised what predicament he has found himself in, his heart for seconds joining the world in its stillness.

“You’re going to kill me, just like you killed so many others, just like you killed my-“

“Shut up.”

Daisuke closed his mouth and stood still, the assassin seemed unsettled for some reason, he could and _should_ use this in his favour, he was not afraid to die right here, right now. After all, the grand plan was all laid out wasn’t it? The Eden Piece was secure, ready to be transported and the entire route planed and secured to a suck high stake that no petty brotherhood could wish to get their hands on it. Daisuke allowed a self-righteous smile to befall his lips, whatever this scum did, he had already won.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Was he trying to reason with him? That was a first from an assassin they appeared to be the type to stab first questions later kind of people. Then Daisuke felt it, the blade faltered, it left his skin for seconds and that was enough for him to react, stepping forward he threw and elbow back feeling it connect with what he hoped was the assassins stomach, definitely felt like it. The assassin was quick to react keeping his hood up as he jumped back before striking forward again, not with a blade this time but with fists. The exchange was trilling, in a way that Daisuke can’t say he experienced in a long long time, but it all seemed to have end when his foot lost it’s grip on the cement rooftop and Daisuke felt him self topple backwards. Fears spiked through him as he let his hands flail, with dignity, of course, before he managed to stop his head from making contact with the cold rooftop.

Just as he is about to push himself up a cold blade returns to his neck, this time laying the sharp side flush against his adam’s apple. He looked down eyeing the blade before shallowly swallowing.

“I don’t _want_ to do this.”

Daisuke froze, before slowly letting his eyes travel up the arm, up to those brown eyes, such familiar brown eyes, brimming with unshed tears. His hood must have fallen off during the fight, fallen and revealed the face from Daisuke’s deepest dreams and within this moment deepest nightmares too. Betrayal fills him to the brim, anger and annoyance, why? _Why?_ They spent so many nights together, he told him almost everything, held no secrets back, yet he dare hold a blade against him now? A low growl escaped his lips and he pushed forward ignoring the sting of the blade digging into his neck

“ _Why?”_

Those brown eyes took a moment to see him to blink tears away before works left those beautiful lips.

“Please, _for gods sake, Please_ , give me a good reason as to why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

Haru’s tears finally escaped his eyes, falling onto Daisuke’s cheeks like a springs morning rain, except they help no hope and no happiness, only pain and hurt, so much hurt. He didn’t want this, neither of them did.

“You’re an assassin.” He finally says with the weight of a condemning life sentence.

“I am.”

“You _knew_ I was Templar” Daisuke continued not being able to keep the anger from his tone.

“Yes.” Came the ever-calm yet sullen words

“Then why aren’t I dead? Didn’t you have plenty of chances to kill me? Couldn’t you have killed me rather then play this Damned charade?” he grinds out with a heavy glare as tears continue to fall onto his face.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No-“ a sob broke through Haru's lips, one so heartbroken that the burning anger deep withing Daisuke’s stomach seemed to extinguish itself.

“Why?” He asked again this time oddly defeated, the fight seemed to leave him as new waves of tears washed outs of Haru’s eyes and down his cheeks, falling down onto the cement or the saddened face below his. Another sob broke out and he seemed to say something, so quiet and quick Daisuke didn’t catch it, and apparently it showed and Haru crinkled his brows like he always does when Daisuke missed something obvious, it looked bad with tears staining his face, Daisuke decided but he didn’t get to think much more and Haru let the blade slip away and his head drop into Daisuke’s shoulder.

“ because I can’t” comes Haru’s voice, lost and small and so so wrong and different from his Haru.

“I don’t want to kill you, I- I don’t think I could, but I will have too, and I _will._ Because I have too, you-you templars, you don’t understand. You speak of Peace and of a Unity of the world, But that Is not what we need, that is not what the _world_ needs, it needs it’s freedom, and what you want is not freedom, you can’t call it freedom, you can’t. Please think about it, I will tell you more I promise I will tell you everything but you have to believe me and understand, I am _begging_ you” sobs rattled Haru’s form throughout his speech but his voice seemed to steady itself as time passed, gaining confidence and assurance as he brought his point and the Brotherhood’s belief into his view.

“So what do you want me to do?” Daisuke finally asked, allowing himself to feel pleasure at the level of relief that seemed to enter Haru with a single escaped sigh.

“What _can_ you do?”

“I don’t know.” With those words the relief within Haru seemed to be short lived, the weight of their situation befalling him once again, he Let a shaky breath escape his lips before he straightened up, looking and the black sky above.

“Assassins killed my Father”

“And templars killed my mother” came the instant reply, it was in a way, shocking, unexpected yet grounding in a way Daisuke never expected. Haru who never did speak of family never mentioned a lack of one, hence knowledge such as this came as a unpleasant jolt of surprise, one cause by the hands of his people, which in a way put Haru in the same position as him? Another sigh broke through his thoughts and he managed to catch a look of acceptance flash over Haru’s face before he finally lifts himself up of Daisuke.

“I won’t kill you , but I also won’t let Templars get that piece of Eden.”

Daisuke froze, “You can’t- You will die!” there was no way Haru could get past everything nor everyone, He spent so much money and time, it was perfect, it was ment to be perfect. Yet it wasn’t, His heart was beating louder then he thought possible as it attempted to burst out of his chest. His eyes widened as he saw Haru slowly move away, stepping step by step closer to the edge of the rooftop. He turned around sparing a second to glance over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Daisuke’s before he drew his hood up-

“WAIT!”

Haru’s step flattered before he glanced back again, their eyes meeting, both sparking with a panic for what is bound to come.

“ the 6th unit, that’s going to carry it. There will be 12 guards, they will have guns, don’t know which, all trained and equipped with the latest tech” Daisuke breathed out, speaking almost too fast for Haru to understand but he did and the smile that graced his face was worth it, after all he just betrayed everyone for it, and somehow it felt right.

“Thank you” Haru’s voice was laced with more emotion then Daisuke ever thought possible, it made his mouth dry and hisheart to stutter in ways he never felt before.

“and come back, please”

“I will”

“I- Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> There might one day be more of this fic, since this is not a one time idea but a rather bigger world Developed by Jam and I.but no promises on future additions.  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
